Insane Realities
by ns92
Summary: Bella is a noraml girl, she and her best-friend Jessica are trying in different ways to deal with the obsession with this mysterious boy found in the forest..what is it Mr nd Mrs peters are trying to hide? BxE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Characters names and stuff don't belong to me STEPHANIE MEYERS it's hers I'm just borrowing!!!

Insane realities

Chapter 1- Sanity Is Precious

"I've seen him!" Jessica's blush colours her face, I simply roll my eyes at her exasperating behaviour. She lounges noisily on my couch picking up my catalogue and squashing it to her heart.

"He's so fit! I swear he is!" She exclaims, her hand extending my way. "Gosh why is he under such surveillance?" asks Jessica while she quietly pouts at me. I walk over smiling at my weird and unusually usual best friend.

"Hmm? Maybe to keep him from psycho's like you and dare I imagine worse!" She scowls at me and I laugh snatching the catalogue off of her.

"What?" I say feigning innocence. She suddenly sighs deeply and her face has become the definition of distress and despair.

"You're so lucky you know Mrs Peters!" she cries out in a woe-is-me way. I nudge her gosh she's so obsessed with this one, her infatuations just seem to increase and increase in creepiness.

You see the story is there is a kindly old couple, whom happen to be my neighbours, have recently lost their dear only son. I remember how devastating it was, I hated every second of it, the tears the pain filled eyes, the self pity...but then all of a sudden they seemed to regain their strength their capability. Rumour has it – as they were strolling through the forest, they came across a boy, in which was around the same age as their son, so naturally they adopted this young chap, but apparently there is more to this boy than his appearing from no where, he-is-a-total-knockout, well to every girl in this town who's glimpsed him.

From what I heard he's pretty clichéd, brown hair, brown eyes, probably lacks brain cells too. Because of all this and the fact they don't want to lose him either, they've kept everything very 'hush hush'. They've put him in an all boys school of course, because I doubt there'd be many boys, that would lock him away and keep him there as a love slave.

I may be the only sane girl left, I used to be one of the majorities now, and sane teen-aged girls face extinction in this town. In the distance of my thoughts I can hear Jessica's droning on about the importance of us making a surprise attack on him, I am beginning to think I should just join them...it wouldn't be harder to pretend. The phone rings and I thank God for saving me that was a close one!

"Hello?" says an old feminine voice...Mrs Peters.

"Hello, Mrs Peters," I say pointedly, knowing that Jessica would realise. Jessica was by my side in point 3 seconds, hmm personal best...she's getting better.

"I don't mean to trouble you dear...," her timid voice quivers with age.

"Don't worry I'm not doing anything _important_," I emphasise to Jessica who just frowns at me, I grin mischievously at her.

"I suppose you've head about Edward sweetie?" her voice gently echoed in my head, soothe boy has a name huh?

"Hmm, yeah I have heard about Edward..." I say blandly man she's going to ask something I just now it. Man!

"Oh dear," Her voice clearly full of displeasure she continues. "I don't suppose you could help us?" she asks that old granny voice already swaying me to her demand. Damn it I just can't say no to her!

"Anything..." I utter, not really knowing what I'm getting myself into.

"Well, as you'll expect all this isolation from other people can really become unbearable to a young boy...we read it in a parenting book you see honey," She seems pleased she took the initiative to read the book.

"I see," Oh man, please not that..!

"You're the only teenager we trust around here...," Ok, Ok, just spit it out already!

"Mmm hmm," Jessica was getting agitated waiting for her to reply already, well me too!

"Would you...come around regularly and give him company from his... peer group? Please it would mean ever-so-much to us!" Ok Bella this is the perfect time to take that lesson on saying no...

"Erm...well I can't...-" I begin.

"Please," her helpless, fragile voice residing in my head.

"Does he speak English?" I ask already defeated and not too happy about it.

"Yes!" she says her voice raising and swelling with life.

"Oh...ok then," I mumble down the phone. Man!

"Come around tomorrow after school, oh! Bring some cookies or cakes he'll love that!" What era is she living in cookies or cakes, as what a peace offering? This is going to be catastrophic i can tell! It's so unfair why do I _always _get suckered into these things? Man

Hope you guys likey!! Just a story that popped of my head review this a lil' for me twilight fans you rock and haters you rock a lot less... but i guess you still rock, hey creativity is GOOD lol anyhoo.. a lil off track but here comes chaps 2......... o " .........loves from Nicoshea


	2. Chapter 2

Insane realities

Hey it's me again wooh and this is the second chaps heh heh heh ohh I promise good stuff in this one I HOPE YOUR NOT DISAPPOINTED *sniff* Well here we go up, up and away~~~~~~~

Chapter 2- The Roads have ties

I did end up bringing those damn cookies, stupid mum assisting that it was a 'sweet thing to do'. At least he'll probably think I'm weird and i'll never have to go there again. Jessica begged me to let her come along it was sort of sweet to be honest, I felt like a mum, but I don't think she intended for me to invite the 'other girls she doesn't trust'. I ended up having to promise a picture of him. Wow, he really has become somewhat of a celebrity amongst the girls, I kind of feel like this should be a privilege, but me being the type of girl I am, find it just to be another unnecessary chore.

I knock on the door, and nervousness creeps up on me, I begin realising I don't know how to talk to boys, I've always been with Jessica, playing the role I'm comfortable with the 3rd wheel! Oh no this will be so embarrassing, how are you _supposed_ to be? What's a _girly _greeting? WHAT! What am I saying? I'm talking like I actually want to impress him, but still...this really isn't part of my 'me' zone, I think while backing off from the door a little, just as I was about to turn away, Mrs Peters opens the door.

"Bella where are you going dear," a hint of amusement in her voice, i have a feeling she was waiting for me to freak out there...

"Me?? No-where...So how are you Mrs Peters?" I asked as she quickly -and in a rather paranoid way- hustled me in.

"I'm good dear, thank you so much for this," she smiles kindly.

"I didn't think you'd come," she hesitates, I think she wondered aloud.

"Truthfully... I almost didn't, "I laughed awkwardly and she joined in politely, she was acting weird...sort of preoccupied, I was about to ask about it but she spoke.

"I'm glad you did, I would offer you a drink but we're going out soon," her crinkled lips say.

"Oh," I gulp, left alone in a house with a hormone crazed boy, who's older than me and stronger than me, and has no social morals. This is terrible!! This is why boys shouldn't be let free!

"Oh...err...," and that's the only defence I have for protecting myself, my dignity and my virginity.

"Well no use in waiting now's as good time as any."

She pulls me outside the cool breeze brushing against my face. Confusion roams through my mind, why are we going outside in stead of more inside the house? And most importantly where is she taking me? I get inside the car...well she's a kind old lady, who's known me for years...what's the worst she could do? Feed me a bunch of cookies I couldn't finish?

"It's just down this road." It was beginning to get dark, I could see the moon and stars awaken from their slumber. She drives us down bending and twisting roads...so er... just down the road huh?

"Mrs Peters?" My voice quivers twice, her face becomes worried but she doesn't talk, stop or turn around. This is where my mind really goes into overdrive, has she gone crazy? Is it because of her son's death? Does her husband know? Wait, why am I worrying abut him, he's safe at home-

"We're here dear," her grandmotherly smile crawls across her face. It's definite she's crazy...am I just going to let her take me? Well what if I run...-to where in the middle of this dark forest? The path is worn, a lot of people have been down here? Wait there's an eerie light in the distance, I could run there, but maybe that's what they want me to do! So i'll let her take me...that's what they least expect...ok, I'm being stupid but my thoughts are going a mile a second. Maybe I should run but my legs are dead with fear, great I'm the world's best victim, instead of having some enormous adrenalin hit I become useless and helpless! Man!

"Come on dear, its just right there!"

"Wh...Where are we going?" I ask. I couldn't help but stumble over my words.

"To meet...him," Him? That him sounded pretty horror movie or is it just me? She again clutches me.

"It'll be...fine dear" she tells me. The light gets stronger intensifying my confusion and fear, goose bumps begin to appear and my tremors become more frequent. My heart is beating so fast, I'm wondering whether they'd need to kill me, it seems I may actually do it myself. God I'm so sorry I asked for more excitement from this village, I mean this isn't exciting its torture. Just give it to me straight, give me a sign how I'm going to die at least. She opens the door and I begin to tremble so much my teeth are beginning to chatter. The door opened...

Oooohhh!! Heh heh heh chaps 3 see how it's gonna go dowwwwnn i hope people are enjoying this

Well i guess i should get one with chaps 3....^^!


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! We are back and it's all suspense whoop! Lets see what happens to poor Bella *sniffs*

Chapter 3 –

"Good evening," there in front of me must have stood the rumoured boy, a sigh of relief ran through my body. Mrs Peters greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, he blushed.

"And you are?" he says his eyes following my gaze to the floor. I noticed, his eyes we're green emerald green, like my grandmothers necklace, the one she gave me before she died. I felt them pull me in...A cold breeze crawled up my spine, snapped me back into reality.

"I'm Bella...Bella Swan." I tell him. "Edward you don't look too good maybe you should sit down," I say closing the door behind me. My mum's a practise nurse she always teaches me emergency signs and teaches me how to deal with mild things. The house looks so lonely it's so big and spacious for just one person, but it's warm because of the flickering fire. He goes to sit down on a window chair, his face turned intense as I drew closer to him. His focus is on a certain part of my body. Oh my God is he hallucinating or something and like imagining me naked, like a play boy bunny or something.

I touch his forehead he head lurched forward and he looked away...embarrassed? A blush increases on my face warming it further, I could fell the heat flowing from it. I touched his hand checking his pulse it was so fast.

"I...I can't take it any longer...are you trying to tease me?" he says, what...what with...THAT?!

That's when I looked into his eyes, they were like the consistency of honey but an amberish colour. It is like they are beckoning to me.

"No...," I whisper, shaking off the static that was snapping violently between us. I looked desperately behind me, searching for Mrs Peters...she'd left me here with her sex crazed adopted son. So –I- could be his _SEX TOY??_

"No!" I screamed throwing myself away from him, but I fall down in the end, facing the door. If only I could just crawl there. His feet appear in front of me, how could he have got...he holds out his hand to me, to take. I don't reach out. He walks around to my back and lifts me up. FROM THE BACK THIS IS MY _WORST_ NIGHTMARE!! He grabs me gently and licks me wit his feverish tongue on my neck. The hairs in the places he touched raised, and my heart must be doing a zillion bpm by now! I looked to the opposite from where his head is. I looked ahead into the mirror and what I saw next defied everything I believed in.

x oooh what'll happen...sorry I'm not here to tease but to describe on with the describing right??

Lots of loves from Nicoshea. Oooh and sorry it's so short......^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 now guys a few cute moments coming up people lol. well hope you enjoy it~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4- Jagged roads

Two sharp pointed teeth protrude from out of his mouth -his two canine teeth to be exact- They came closer to my skin. My body begin to shiver.

"No...Please...No..."my voice shook, violently.

"I...I'm sorry," he whispered, sending a breeze of his breath towards me. How can someone's breath smell so, my hands dig into his thighs...and the teeth pierce into my skin...the feeling is weird...while it is slightly painful...I felt over feelings I've never felt in my whole entire life, it also feels so....binding. I know it's weird to think this sort of thing at this time, but it's true. I couldn't fight anymore...I begin to feel weaker and weaker until he suddenly pulls away.

"Ahh...the blood of a virgin." Then it all goes black.

--------------------------------------------------------------^.^-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Bella, Bella wake up!" the darkness begins to disintegrate and that sweet smell from before evades my nostrils, I sigh deeply, and my eyes open, I stare up dumbfounded at my captor and I scream.

"You...actually...teeth...blood, my blood mine," I babbled because too many thoughts were rushing through my head, its way to fast for my mouth to repeat.

"I think I get the gist of what you're saying," he chuckles his mouth turning up into a smile that sent a light sensation cross my body. "I'm sorry," he says helping me into a sitting position.

"Sorry?! You attack me and suck MY blood and all you can say is _SORRY?_" I boom. "I want it back!" I demand. He laughs a little at this.

"How am I supposed-" he says, disbelief flashing across his face.

"I don't care how you do it just-" he interrupts me, quite rudely.

"Fine...close you eyes," I close them, not quite knowing what to expect...definitely not this though!

I felt a slight pressure on my lips. My eyes spring open and his face was inches from mine.

"W...W...," Blood rushes ferociously to my face and my heart.

He leans against my chest, listening to my heart.

"Ahh...see? You have plenty," he says his tone harmonious, I have incomprehensible urges to stroke that bronze hair of his so wild and untamed, I want so desperately to run my hands through his hair, through his life. I don't know why I am perplexed, did he do something to me? Like some which craft? I push him away from me.

"I've never seen you with such colour!" Mrs Peters exclaims. She comes running over to us from the hallway. She embraces him then tries to embrace me, but I stop her.

"How could you?" I ask in incredulity. "You didn't even tell me, even warn me, I thought I could _trust_ YOU!"I shriek tears, building in my eyes.

"You didn't tell her...I thought her reaction was a little off..." he sighs, shaking his head pitifully at her.

"I'm sorry Bella but you saw him, he needed it, he needed your blood, he really did dear." I looked at him now for real high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips, lips I'd like to... to what? He just stole my life my life!! Although he had some colour in his face he was still quite unusually pale, I wondered why, because...no... It couldn't be...but it'd explain a lot.

"Are you a...Vampire?" I ask, I must be crazy they must be my imagination.

"No...Don't be so silly, I'm only half a vampire."

"Oh explains a lot..." I was trying to think how I should react to this, but the only logic I have, is that the reason, I understand, that I'm so calm, is because this all isn't real. I mean how I understood that, that must have allowed him to go to school in daylight.

"Oh didn't I tell you she'd understand? Bella anytime you wanna see him go to his school or come by me and i'll take you." she beams.

"I want to go home, and for your information, I'm not a snack!" I'm losing it, just like grandma did.

"That's fair enough, but for your information, I don't need your blood everyday, but every 4 days, I need your blood now, without it...,"

I looked to the ground still defiant. It's just a dream it didn't really happen, none of this is...

"I want to go home," I say in a small voice.

"Please Be-"

"Rose. No, let her make _her _decision, don't beg or plead, or make her feel guilty, it's her decision and it's a hard one either way. Whichever path you choose thank you for giving me 4 more days then I had." He turns away.

Mrs Peters takes me home in silence, her silence was enough to show her feelings. It feels so sad and morbid. Mum greets me with a smile when I get home. I greeted her, the same as I always did.

"Oh yeah by the way dad said he'll be home in a few weeks time honey." mum shouted up at me as I ran up the stairs. When I make the safety of my room, I dive onto my bed and burrow into my pillow rescenting myself, trying to forget. I roll over and stare into the darkness...no what? I touch the placed where he had bitten me almost like a spell I fall fast asleep.

Ooohhhh hey guys again *does dance* Wooh I'm so proud of how much I'm into this story. I hope you guys leave some reviews  then i'll be suuuuuper happy when you doo  he he well i'll try update as soon as possible. Loves from Nicoshea xoxox


	5. Chapter 5

HEYY!!! Thanks for reading guys and for the favs and author alerts you guys rock!!!

We're on chap 5 now let's see how they get on.....^^

Chapter 5 – 2 roads to destiny.

"Honey its morning!" Mums voice echoes thought my mind, disturbing my unconscious mind. As I awake, the thoughts that sleep allowed me to run from, come flowing back and spinning around my mind. I'd wished to and hoped to forget, I really expected it all to have happened because of my overactive mind, but no it couldn't realer. What was I going to do? No where in my head had an answer just a thousand more questions!

"Rise and shine," Mum says pulling open the curtains, chasing away the darkness instantaneously.

"Mum!" I groaned into my pillow, where a scent lay...his scent, I jumped up falling out of bed. "Ow" It must have been from yesterday, when trying to rescent my self did I actually scent my pillow...accidently? I was so confused, what's going on with me?

"Now that's the spirit...well perhaps a little less spirit then that." She says giggling out of the room. I almost growl at her.

I walk into the shower and I heard the door ring and someone come and speak to mum well two people. And I knew exactly who those two people were. Angela and Jessica...Jessica I promised her a picture...crap! Well... it wasn't exactly the kind of time you'd say 'hey vampire boy before you take a lil' drink, could I...Er...Have a picture of you?'...come to think of it does he even show up? My hand immediately shoots to the place he bite me. I turn off the water and step out of the shower, I half expected Jessica to be waiting there, I am relieved she wasn't. I look into the mirror and slowly take my hand down. To my utter surprise there was no mark. I check deeper, pinching and squashing my neck to see if anything happens...nothing. Weird.

I brushed it off and continued getting ready. I put on my black tights and black school skirt, my white t-shirt and my black jumper. I comb my dark brown, it framed my heart shaped face, apparently to the Catharine me and my mums hair dresser. I hardly even have it down, because when I do, too many people notice and I'd rather not be in the spotlight, I'm a more behind the scenes person. I tie my hair in a ponytail. I was ready now, I picked up my school bag sighed deeply then made my way downstairs.

"Hey!" Jessica exclaims. I roll my eyes in despair.

"Hey..." says Angela shyly, I love her she's so shy but she's the kindest girl around here, she really has a heart of gold... well 99% of the time.

"So you couldn't even wait 'till I'd come down stairs?" I questioned them, as I brush past Jessica.

"So...So?" she pesters me, fluttering around me like a humming bird.

"So what?" My voice drops a few levels, as I try to play dumb because I really have no idea what to do.

"So...how did it go?" her eyes, burn through me with anticipation.

"Oh...that....well...er...I...you know how these things go...bye mum!" I shout as I pass the kitchen and shuffle through the front door. I should have feigned sickness, but then mum would probably take a day of work, because I'm never normally sick, and even if I was, I'd still go to school, I just don't like the fuss.

"Erm no I don't know how it is to meet...Erm Mr. Perfectoo!" Jessica screams.

"It wasn't as enjoyable as you'd think." I mumble, without thinking, both pairs of eyes shoot to me, shock their main expression. I could feel sweat form on my forehead and palms.

"Huh what are you talking about? He's a God!" she says dreamily, as we walk down the road to school.

"Really I wonder whether anyone who's seen him will still go to church." I say oozing sarcasm.

"Okay, okay. Stop changing the subject!" she accuses me, poking me in the ribs.

I begin to panic what should I do should I tell the truth? No they'd think I'm crazy! But I've never lied to them, they'll see right through me. I'm terrible at lying.

"Well, you know the type, vain, shallow, Erm womaniser, serial flirt-" I say describing someone I've never met before. Jessica looks at me, one of her eyes brows rising questionably.

"And you learnt all this is a space of an hour and some?" She says her voice rising in suspicions.

"Well I guessed a lot, but I knew." I say fidgeting with my sleeves.

"Hmm... do you have a picture of him?" Man! I was hoping to skip this part!

"No... I'm sorry but next time, I promise I will!"

"Next time?" Angela asks. She stole the words right out of my mind, I'm agreeing to go back there and get snacked on...am I insane?

"Ok but this time a promise is a promise, kay?" says Jessica, swooning over the thought of just having a picture of him.

"Yeah, okay." I sigh deeply, what have I gotten myself into? I really need to learn how to say no once in a while, it'll do well for me.

What do you think guys??? A lil bit of Angela in this one I had to add her because I LOOOOVE her character!! Well please tell me what you goys think even if just...good...or bad...or needs work all comments are helpful ones BRING ON THE REVIEWS!!!!!!! ^^ I'm ready I'm ready *nods head*

Loves from Nicoshea, I'm hoping to get chaps 6 out today to so stay around lol ^^!!


	6. Chapter 6

Heyaa yeshh it's back!! I may be the only one happy....well hope not heh heh heh, just wanna give a shout out to la awesome person whom I know personally she's awesome Naruto short story writer erococoloco she's awesome very check her out...-ad finished- lol well lets get on shall we whoop!

Chapter 6 – Eye spy

"So when's the next time?" she asks excitement boiling in Jessica's eyes. "I sort of promised people I'd have pics of him..." she says putting on puppy dog eyes.

"Jessica! You know Mrs Peters wants to keep it all private! I can't give you pictures in that case..." I say coming into the borders of annoyance in my voice.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry...when are you next meeting him?" she asks I can tell she a little annoyed to.

"Erm I don't know tomorrow maybe... I want to see whether he is what I thought he was you guys want to come?" I ask knowing this would most definitely cheer Jessica up.

"I would but me and Ben are going out today after school, but I could try find out as much as I can from Ben...apparently, he's in some of the same classes as Edward." Says Angela blushing harder every time she said Ben's name, their relationship is sweet and pure, I love that about them.

"Yes of course Sherlock Holmes!" she giggles, I shook my head at her excitement. We reached school and I could already tell this is going to be a long day...

------------------------------------------------------------^.^---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do we have to do this hide in a bush Bella?" asks Jessica, as me and her hide behind some bushes near his school, which he's sure to walk past.

"Yes I don't want him to see me, or he'll think I'm an obsessed stalker like you," I grin as she play punches me. "And I'd hate to have him think I value him _that_ much!" We had decided that we'd go after school, but maybe I _was_ a little insistent that I didn't want to be seen.

"There he _IS_!_"_ she squeals, I nudge her to shush as I follow he sparkling eyes. I wonder what she'd do if she were me... fall putty into his arms...? I have to admit he does look handsome, he's wearing black trousers that hugged him in all the right places...a white shirt and a deep red cardigan, a blood red cardigan. He looked like a model right out of a catalogue or more likely vogue. He is so good-looking he'd be a natural the way he seems to float across the ground with ease, each glide so precise and appropriate, he'd be a prodigy. He is walking with his friends in the distance, while hoards of girls stand in loose circles, with a sort of pathway for him to walk through. It reminds me of Religion and ethics, when Jesus came and people laid down palms for him. People really did see him as a God.

"Edwards so perfect," Jessica whispers, as soon as she spoke he averts his head straight towards our direction and seems to hold our gaze. Then he looks away with what seems...a grin, a cocky grin?

He couldn't possibly know could he? No...That's impossible...then again...he is a half breed.

"Come on let's go," I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one day, don't you? The wind is blowing from behind us, my hair keeps blowing into my face, Jessica bumps into me, knocking me into a bush and making me cut my finger on a nettle.

"Ow!" I curse, as the sting intensifies. We continued to crawl out of the bushes and I come up to two recently polished black male shoes, with clack trousers attached to them. My head shoots up, it's _him_! His face was slightly bemused, yet there was something more intense under the surface.

"You've cut yourself...stalking me?" he asks a smile playing on his face, I turn to Jessica whom is absolutely entranced.

"Shall I bring you to the nurse? At my school?" he asks while helping me and Jessica up.

"I doubt I could convince them to let both of you in, but if you wait by the gate, we'll be back as soon as she's done?" He says addressing Jessica, who nods mechanically. I roll my eyes, a smile crawling on my face. He takes my arm and we walk towards the school.

"Wait here okay?" he dazzles Jessica and me with a wide slightly crooked grin. She again nods mechanically. She'll get into gear sooner or later. He leads me into the school and as soon as the front door shuts, he pulls me into a room. He picks me up with ease and seats me on a table.

"I thought...I thought we were,"

"You don't need her, you've got me," He soothes me, his eyes intensifying, I can feel my will weaken under his eyes. How does he have this power over me? What should I do? What should I do...?

Wooh Edward ^^ ohh I LOOOVE those eyes on me *raises eyebrows* well next chap is 77!! And from hereon out is why this story is named M heh heh heh smexy stuff will be happening guys...

Lots a loves Nicoshea ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm back yh it's me heh lol well HOPING you likey I try hard to make it enjoyable for people, I'm a bit notorious for letting chaps end in little cliff hangers... sorry but I do try and update as fast as possible, because I know how annoying it can be to have people make you wait ages *sniff* oh and btw does anyone know if Midnight sun will be coming out?? I really want to know...but i don't please let me know...but only if you know lol on with the chap!! ^^

Chapter 7 – Irresistible Attractions

He takes my hand and squeezes the cut, I flinch and he holds my hands tighter.

"Ouch! Stop! Edward it hurts!" I say pulling away from him. For a minute the guard of his eyes is let down and I look up into his eyes, seeing eons of sorrow and loneliness, that even with that I couldn't grasp the pain, but it enveloped me. I, myself was almost crushed by it, his composure corrects itself, and I sit stunned and recovering from all that I felt and saw.

"Bella I know it hurts, but I have to make sure all the poison is out." He says everything but his eyebrows relaxed and emotionless. He squeezes harder, I don't even flinch, and this pain was nothing to what I felt before, a few drops of the blood falls on my bare legs. He looks at me deeply his eyes melting into my own. I nod my head as if to give him permission, for something. He bends his body down and his hot hands touch my legs, the hairs on my neck rose. His head bends further and his tongue licks across my thigh, my body heated up and my back arched the tiniest bit, my body begins to ache, deeply ache, what did I do, did he do? I can't understand anything I am feeling. He was facing me again and licks his lips slowly. I lurched forward a minute and then retreated, what am I doing? More importantly, what am I encouraging? He takes my finger and licks it, his breath wafts into my face, my breathing gets deeper, as I want more and more of it, of him inside of me. I can feel his teeth and tongue slide round on my finger. What is he doing to me? I couldn't take it anymore I just wanted to make it...stop?

"S...stop..." I murmured. He looks at me his green eyes seemed cloudy, thick with some sort of emotion, suddenly becomes sharp and clear.

"Sorry..." he says, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. All of a sudden my anger and spirit become accessible at the same time.

"I...I'm already sick of your sorry's Edward," I shout turning my head away from him, embarrassment causing me to blush deeply.

"Let me explain, I knew you and your friend, was there and well it shocked me Bella, but I was still happy you came, despite whatever reason you had to. I was going to pretend I didn't know you were there but then you cut yourself, it was all over then... I came rushing towards you, I wanted to help you as you hurt yourself and your blood, and it's a temptation that's so hard to say no to. It's like alcoholic and alcohol. I can't help it, I can't control myself, and feeding for vampires is normally quite sexual, and that mixed in with raging teenage hormones and more importantly _you_, I'm surprised I didn't do more?"

"So in other words, I really should stay away from you?" I ask, wanting an answer but I don't get one.

"You know... you are so lucky! Because if I were anybody else... I would have run a mile, but Mrs Peters...I can't see her like she was...I just can't. I can't see her like that again." He sighs deeply then hugs me.

"Bella stay away from me..." he whispers so low, I wondered whether he thought I wouldn't hear that. I push gently away from him.

"I think we should keep this as professional as possible,"

"I understand. I would do the same," he agrees.

"Stay here i'll be right back," He says. Then instantly he is gone and almost as fast back. My mouth hung open while he smiled, bemused.

"May I?" he indicates toward my hand. Am I really going to let him suck my hand gain? I mean I'm wearing a skirt that's easier to access...but somehow I trust him.

He rips the wrapper of a plaster with his teeth and then indicates again for my hand. I look down at my cut...I'm sure it was bigger before. I let him take my hand and he puts on the plaster.

"Just in case your friend asks, there is only one other thing," What...?

"I won't do any weird vampire rituals and you can't force me, I had garlic for lunch today! Ah, in fact." I reach into my bag and pull out my cross necklace. His eyes widened.

"No! Nooo!" he says mockingly. "You know...you watch too many movies," He says dryly.

"Oh, right...garlic?" I ask curious.

"I'll probably stay away from you because I don't like the smell, nothing else." Hmm stake through the heart, I wanted to say that but I guess it wasn't much of a joke. So I know none of his weaknesses, I'm helpless if he decides to take me prisoner or worse, rape me. Those sex obsessed boys man! I'm really regretting asking for more excitement.

"I was just going to ask you to keep my species a secret. God you do get ahead of yourself don't you? ...Would you like to see my bat form?" My eyes widened of all the ones you'd expect to be false...he turns his head towards me and snickers.

"Did you really believe me?" He begins to snicker harder behind his hand. Blood rushes to my cheeks, betraying me and showing I did believe him enough to be embarrassed.

"Let's go, Jessica will be worried." I growled under my breath. I wonder where my life will lead now.

End of chaps 7 guys wuddah you think? Tell me _please_!! I'm not sure if people really like it...and well it'll give me a lil boost if I et some reviews *puppy dog eyes* lol well hopes you enjoy it, sorry guys that's all for today I've got some serious work to do so i'll update tomorrow maybe...depends how much I get done well see yahs!!!! Loves from Nicoshea xoxox ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys it's mee~~~ lol chapter 8 now, anyone who's wondering more characters will be introduced at some point in the near future, but when and how is a secret hee hee well enjoy the chap ^^!

Chapter 8 – Need you, Need me?

We walk out, me in silent embarrassment and Edward in silent humour. As we get closer to Jessica, I notice that her lips were glossy, her make-up reapplied and even her shirt buttoned down low...I cover my face embarrassed for her.

"Bella...Edward," she squeals my name and says his huskily, I almost creased up right there, now she's been watching too many movies.

"Hello... Jessica," he says, she nearly faints right there.

"You really don't need to walk home we'll be fine," I say to him, not wanting to watch one of my best friends flirt herself stupid. Her eyes widened in disappointment, disbelief and surprise. Jessica I'm doing you a favour, trust me you don't want to go there with a vampire, half or full it's just as dangerous, I'd hate for her to be in danger for the stupid things I do.

"Well, if you're sure," he says shrugging then leaning against the school gate.

"Yes," I say.

"No," says Jessica at the same time as me. Her eyes widen at me.

"Well I think its better we get to know...this mystery man the whole _town_ is talking about." She says, playing with her hair and biting her lip seductively. Edward looks towards me, reading my expression, something in it, causes him to change his own.

"I'll walk you home then." He's in-between me and Jessica and he only talks to her, while she flirts with him, my blood fire ups, and who does he think he is!

"Bella you okay?" Jessica asks in a cutesy way...I roll my eyes.

"I'm fine, don't mind me," I smile, brushing it off purposely

"Okay," She continues to talk to him my mouth hung open, okay that didn't just annoy me it hurt. She chose him over me? And...He chose her over me...?

We reach my door and I go straight to it, I open it and shut it behind me. Anger surges through me. How could she be like that with him? How could I have been so stupid?

"Bella! Bella! Erm open up, what's wrong!?" says Jessica still faking kindness.

"Just goon you two, I'm just not well, I'm sick...and tired," my voice shook by the end. I run upstairs turned on my sound system high enough that it's clear I want to be alone and low enough that someone could sleep through it. I can't believe it we never argue, never...but I just can't forgive her, at least not tonight, I can't.

* * *

I end up getting 12 missed calls from her a text to get better from, Angela which I appreciated, as she's the kind of person I love she doesn't pry, I sort of end up telling her things because I want to, not because I'm expected to. Jessica also left me 16 messages, I just couldn't bring myself to answer any of them. Why do I feel so resentful? This isn't me, I'm not like this. Ever since I made that wish my lifes has gotten worse and worse. I hear a noise against my window pane, its 12 o'clock now, so what could be there? Probably some birds or something. I hear the noise again. Maybe I should go and scare them off. I slowly take the covers off and slip my feet into my slippers, I creep to the window, as if I expected someone or something to be there. I open the curtains a little and I peer through, I can see a figure. I closed it back and the noise I realised is pebbles against the window.

I open the window and peer into the darkness squinting to make out any shapes.

"Who's there?" I whisper into the darkness. I look around again but my eyes were almost useless. Instantaneously there's a body on my window pane.

"Boo," he muses, I scream into his hand. "Shh shhh! It's me Edward," I quiet down, still taking deep breaths and being soothed and calmed by his fragrant smell.

"What are you doing? Why did you come here? It's late, you really are a vampire..."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"He asks.

"Why would I?" I ask pulling away from his scent regaining my self. He wants me to allow a boy at night in my room?

"Or would you rather let passers by and nosy neighbours see me climbing on your window pane?" Charlie, if Charlie hears of this, he'll go ballistic. I pull him in and he loses his footing and comes tumbling down on me. Some how it didn't hurt at all and he barely touched me.

"Ouch," I say. I hear foot steps shuffling towards my door.

"Bella?" I hear mum's sleepy voice travel through my door. I look around my room searching for him, but he wasn't there.

"Yes mum? I tripped up, sorry for waking you." I say climbing into bed, in case she comes in.

"Mmm alright, goodnight Bella." She yawns.

"Good night mum," I reply. He appears next to me, I almost screamed again.

"Could you be normal for once in a while, it'd be good for my heart!" I whisper harshly, he grins cheekily at me and I couldn't help but smile back. My hair is cascading down my back, I realised my hair was down and the way he was staring was making me uncomfortable. I try to tie up my hair and he stops me.

"I like it down," He says. My cheeks become aflame.

"Why are you here Edward?" I ask looking down to hide my face with my hair.

"Well I came to apologise," his whispers lick against me like a caress. I must be sleepy thinking things like this.

"For what?" I ask.

"For causing trouble for you and your friend, I didn't know you'd get so...,"

"So...so what?" I ask, looking away from him again.

"You won't like what i'll say." He says, changing his position so he was looking up at the ceiling.

I still can't believe I'm talking to a boy in –my bed- so carelessly, in the middle of the night, especially when, it's him, it's Edward. Why is it so different?

"I didn't know you would be so jealous," he says closing his eyes. Jealous?

For some reason I wasn't angry or denying it over and over, I'm jealous...really, me?

Could I like him? Me? Of all people? I like someone, I have a crush on a guy?

I smiled a little looking at him from under my eyelashes, my smile, wavers as I wonder whether he likes me. He looks over to me and his expression froze, then he again begins to stare up at the ceiling, I wonder why it was so easy for me to like him? Was it the way his hair shone like a bronze statue in the light or how his eyes looked so beautiful in any light, or the way his smile could raise my heartbeat indefinitely. Before I knew it I was leaning over him, staring down into his eyes...

Ohh yeah I know guys cliff hanger again lolss just keep reading it gets betters!!!!! Love you loadssss =D!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it meeeeeeeee!!!! Yeah as promised here is the chapter 9 enjoy and what not!! Hope you likey and here it is...... Oh and note that things in brackets are Bella's replies.**

**Stephanie Meyers owns the copyright to all the characters except Ilina but yeah she's a genius!!!**

Chapter 9- A vampires' heat

He must know I'm leaning over him, but he makes no indication that he's noticed. As I look at him my curiosity burns down on him, I wondered why he didn't feel it, it was so intense... His hair looks so perfect so wild and untameable. I stroked back a lock of hair that was on his forehead, what am I doing...what is my hand doing? I think as I stare at my hand. Did I want him to notice me?

His eye flew open, a look of innocence fleeting across his face. My hand again moved without permission and touches his lips tenderly. His eyebrows raise questionably, what could I tell him? I didn't even know why I'm doing this. His cheeks were burning red...he's blushing? Am I making him uncomfortable? I close my hands and shook my head trying to shake the craziness out. I feel pressure against my face as he pulls my hair behind my ear. My heart started beating faster, when I saw how steamy and glazed his eyes were, but still it looked different from last time. It didn't make me feel anxious in a bad way. I hear a noise and jump out of my skin, guiltily.

"Just your mum stirring in bed," he whispers sensing the need to be careful.

I sigh and lie back on the bed. What would have happened if mum hadn't stirred so loudly?

What would we have done?

"Close your eyes," He says.

"What why?"My heart rate began to increase again. And his blush too had increased to some extent.

"Let me give you...your blood back again..." He says.

My heart beats hard against my chest I'm sure even mum can hear it.

With a deep sigh trying to settle my body I close my eyes.

Moments later I feel a pressure on my lips, I could tell it wasn't his lips, his finger traced the shape of my lips. He begins to whisper against my neck.

"As a vampire I need you and can't live without you...but as a human I love you and can't stay away from you..." he whispers against my skin. I could tell his lips were near me and that I didn't need to lean far to touch them with my own.

His breath brushed against my skin, making it tingle with excitement. He licks me on my jaw with the tip of his tongue. I felt a sudden sigh build and it released itself as a moan.

"Ahh," I breathe, I immediately felt embarrassed, I can't believe I just did that! What kind of person does that?! I snap back into reality as he kisses me sweetly on the chin. I felt the sigh build up again, but I held it in.

"Mmm," I still moaned, but I can't help it my blood is boiling and my body's aching again, but it's worse this time I don't know what i'll do if he doesn't...if we don't, I might just cease to exist, explode!

His hand brushes against my arm sending Goosebumps down it. Why is everything he does having this kind of effect on me?

That's when I felt it...his lips gently kiss my own, it felt like I'd been waiting a hundred years for it, like it was all I've ever desired and more so much, that I wanted more. I searched for his lips, while he takes hold of my chin. I felt him smile, like sunshine on your face on a chilly autumn's day.

He kisses my again with more pressure and to a great deal more passion. It's like my lips moulded perfectly into the shape of his, like we were predestined...

His tongue licks against my lips and the sigh came too quickly to stifle.

"Ahh- ," As I opened my mouth his tongue entered and moved confidently against my own. I felt every nerve ending in my body alight. Was that even possible to feel all this and still be alive? His hand entangles in my hair. He pulled away and began kissing my neck beautifully. He sucked at my neck, it became almost painful and then it felt good.

"I...I thought you were giving me blood?" I ask trying to recover the ability to speak clearly.

"I didn't suck your blood...my love." He says looking down at me now. I look up at him confused. I gave you a love bite Bella," His lips twisting up into a smile.

"Really?" I say thoughtfully. "I've never gotten one of those before, I like them give me another," He chuckled lightly at me.

"Really you've never gotten one...but you're so delicious Bella," He rolls off of me.

Somehow I felt rejected and I couldn't help but reveal the hurt in my voice.

"Don't...yewww want to aneemore?" I asked. (Don't you want too anymore)

He leans over me again staring intensely into my eyes.

"Of course I do Bella, never doubt my feelings for you...but...your too tired Bella."

"Tooo tyerd? Nooo jus relackzed!" I try to say as forcefully as I could manage. (Too tired? No just relaxed)

"Bella...you're slurring, you eyes are half open and your heart beat slow...your ready to sleep...I'm flattered I really am...but listen to your body Bella...seems like it knows you better than you do."

"I'm awag enuffh edwaaaard!" I moan. (I'm awake enough Edward)

"Bella to have sex with you now...I'd feel like a rapist with you all limp like you are..."

"Donnt yeeew sleep edwaaard?"I asked, trying my hardest to keep my eyes open.

"I sleep, when I need to, "He says sitting up.

"NO! Dont goooh... sleep t'day, sleep with mee," I slur. (No don't go sleep today, sleep with me.)

"Okay go to sleep, I won't move 'till morning," He says drawing me closer to him.

Who knew a vampire could be so warm?

**HEYA enjoying heh heh! Special shout out to my friend Vienna who is reading this!!! And OF COURSE to you guys thanks for reading!!! You guys are the awesomest readers in the wholes of fanfiction...dare i say the world lol well onto chaps 10!! See yah there!!! Loves from **

**Nicoshea xoxoxox**

**P.S. me looooove codykins!!!! ^^!**


End file.
